Neko! Reader
by Aikoo-chan
Summary: You accidentally turn into a cat and run around the Black Order while your comrades chase and try to get you back to normal.


**[y/n]** _means **your name**_

**[h/c] **_means **hair color**_

You were walking down the hall of the Black Order since you had nothing else to do. The other exorcists were on missions and you just came back from one with that crabby ol' Kanda. He always was so grumpy no matter what you did. As you were walking, you saw Lavi running towards your direction; "I wonder what he wants now…" you let out a sigh and hoped it wouldn't be anything crazy… Yeah, you and Lavi used to do a lot of insane thing together, you guys were seen as daredevils but you were a little too extreme, you decided to stop because you'd always get in trouble

"[y/n]-chan!" Lavi waved his hand in midair so you could get his attention  
>"Yes Lavi… I can see you…" you looked at his childish face and knew it by the first glance that he was up to no good…<br>"[y/n]-chan, [y/n]-chan… I was wondering if you'd like to grab some coffee with me in the cafeteria" he smiled childishly  
>"Oh…uh… sure? No problem. Let's go get coffee!" you threw your fist in the air and ran to where the cafeteria. Looks like he wasn't up to anything bizarre… or was he?<p>

As you ran to the cafeteria, Lavi took out a potion from his coat and chuckled "This is going to be awesome"

* * *

><p>You both reached the cafeteria and were ready to order but Lavi interrupted<p>

"[y/n]-chan, why don't you go have a seat and I'll get the coffee?" he smiled once again but his cute smile always had a charm to which you could never say 'no'

"Sure thing" you looked around and saw an empty table occupied by only one man… yes, it was that crabby samurai

"I'm sure he won't mind…" you walked in his direction and finally reached the table where the samurai ate his soba

"Mind if I sit with you?" you said it in such a way that it almost sounded as if you were talking to a stranger. The samurai just looked at you and back down to his precious soba, "Go ahead"

"Oh thank you, Kanda! Lavi will be joining us too." You sit down with a cheerful face and wait for his expression , and he only grumbled just as you expected.

"Teehee, once [y/n] drinks this, she'll look even better!" Lavi started to add a few drops of the potion to your coffee and headed you way.

"Hey Yuu! I see you're having soba again!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" Kanda unsheathed his mugen and was ready to slash the red head.

"KANDA! Okay~ we don't want to ruin other peoples lunches now, do we?" You jumped in between the both acted as a shield to protect Lavi.

The raged samurai sat down and cooled off.  
>"I owe you big time, [yn]-chan…" Lavi shivered behind your back holding the two mugs.

"Let's sit down and have that coffee..." you sit down and rub your temples accepting the mug.

Lavi sat beside Kanda and took a sip of his and waited for you.

You slowly move your lips closer to the edge of the mug as Lavi bites his lips and watched you take a long sip of that coffee.

_***where Lavi got the potion from***_

"_Oi, Lavi! Get out of here will you? You're messing up the shelf!" _Reever pushed Lavi aside and snatched all the potions and pills from his hands placing them back on the shelf "_It'll cost us a lot if something strange happens"_

"_I was just wondering what other magical things you had in here…"_ Lavi said as he hid a small pink bottle behind his back.

"_Don't even ask, these things can do dangerous things to you" _Reever said as he remembered all the horrid accidents that happened before.

"_Leave before you do something you'll regret" _Reever ran his hand through his hair and continued to do all the paper work that remained on his desk.

"_See ya!" _Lavi left the room and ran to where nobody could catch him.

"_I hope this works! I really want to see [y/n]-chan as a cat! I can't wait!" _He thought of several ways to get you to drink this and finally knew how.

_***Back to the present***_

You took your sip and suspected nothing. You looked at Lavi who was staring at you and waiting for the magic to happen.

"Uhm… is there something on my face" you wondered why he was staring at you like that. After waiting a while, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"ARGH! Are you kidding me? What a rip off!" Lavi shot up and threw his hands in the air furiously.

Both you and Kanda bewilderedly look at Lavi, "Is everything alright?" You ask in confusion. Lavi sat back down and put his head on the table "It's nothing…" he tried to forget all the fantasies he had imagined about you.

"Heh, I've never seen Lavi mad before. You look cute when you pout" you grinned and took another sip of your coffee.

As you do, two cat ears same as the color of your hair pop out at the top of your head.

"So Kanda, what else do you like beside soba?" you wait for your answer.

Kanda was just about to answer but he lost his words as he saw two bizarre things at the top of your head. He blinked a couple of times but unable to speak.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" you check your face and then put your hands back down. As you do, whiskers grow on your face causing Kanda to flinch.

"I think I'm going to… sleep… for a while…" Kanda said as he picked his dishes, mugen and left.

"Wonder what's up with him… Oi, Lavi?"

"Wha… huh?" Lavi raises his head and looks at your face.

"YES! IT WORKED!" Lavi shot up at his success.

You even grew a fluffy tail and wagged it without even noticing you had one.

"You look… adorable!" Lavi reached out to hug you but you avoided it.

"Thanks…? I guess?"

"AH! [Y/n]-san turned into a human cat!" one of the finders yelled out.

"Wha…? I don't under- Nyah nyah" you covered your mouth shocked at what you just said.

"Uh-oh" Lavi said as his head dropped a sweat.

"NYAH NYAH?!" (What's going on?!) you grabbed Lavi by his shoulders and looked at him with eyes that now had slits instead of round pupils.

"I have no idea what you just said…"

"Nyah… NYAH NYAH!?" (wait… was it the coffee!?) you grabbed the mug and point at it while looking him straight in his eyes.

"Uh… yeah, I thought it'd be fun but I didn't know you'd start to meow…" he tried avoiding eye-contact with you.

"Nyaaaaaaaa….!" You ran out of embarrassment and straight to your room, but in the way, you see Kanda (you both were neighbors). You ran past him wagging your fluffy tail, embarrassed.

Kanda couldn't believe it "Oi, [y/n]!"

You stopped and turned around, you even had a little pink nose now!

"What… happened…?" Kanda expected a decent answer from you. He also seemed a little concerned about because you both knew each other since childhood.

"Nya nya… nyah…" (Lavi's the reason behind this)

"Okay… nevermind…" he looked away as a sweat dropped from his head.

"Nya… nyah?" (how do I turn back?)

"I think if you want to be normal again, you should go see Reever" he said while his eyes were shut, as he opened them, you were gone! Well… not exactly…

"Wh- where did you go!?" he looked right and left.

"Nya" a kittens voice came from below his feet. As he looked down, his eyes saw a little [h/c] fur ball that licked its paw.

"Nya Nya"

"She looks… so helpless… I guess I have to get her to the lab…" he picked your little-self up by the nape and started walking in annoyance.

_***ELSEWHERE***_

"[y/n]! [y/n]! [y/n]-chan!"  
>"[yn]! [y/n]-san!" both Krory and Lavi searched for you.

"Oi, Krory, Lavi!" a familiar voice came from behind.

"ALLEN! LENALEE! YOU'RE BACK!" Lavi and Krory both walk to their direction.

"Something terrible has happened! [y/n] turned into a cat!" Krory explained.

"What…?" both Allen and Lenalee were confused.

"Yeah, I gave her this liquid expecting her to look cute but she literally meows now!"

"What in the wo-Ah!" Allen was interrupted by you jumping on his head, then Lenalee, then Krory and back to the floor running with great speed.

"Get her! That's [y/n]!" Kanda ran past them with his hair messed up and scratches on his face.

They all ran after you and tried to grab you but failed.

"She's so fast!" Krory yelled and looked at Lavi

"I just hope she forgets everything…!"

"What did you do that to her!? What were you thinking!?" Lenalee scolded Lavi as she ran after you.

Lavi then imagined what he expected you to look like, a furry tail with kitten ears, blushing as you look at him innocently _"L-Lavi-san…?"_ you say in his fantasy.

He starts drooling and his eyes are heart shaped as he fantasizes "he he… [y/n]-chan… 3"

"You stupid rabbit! You're the one responsible for all this mess! You go get her!" Kanda rages and grabs Lavi by the shoulder throwing him ahead close to you.

"Almost… there…" he reaches out for your tail but you change your direction causing him to fall face-first.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RABBIT!" they all pass by Lavi

"I have a plan! Tim, you distract [y/n]-chan. I'm sure she'll play with you and stop running!"

"Great plan, Allen!" 3 exorcists praise him except for Kanda.

Timcampy drops a sweat and flies toward you and waves itself to get your attention. You stop to look at it and finally reach your paw out to grab its tail. All 5 exorcists stay silent and don't move a muscle.

"Okay, Lenalee, Lavi and Krory will slowly move ahead of [y/n]-chan and surround her without her noticing, blocking her way if she tries to escape. Kanda and I will get her from the back, got it?" Allen explains his plan

"Got it!" all of them say all together in a low tone.

The 3 exorcists quietly move forward while you're trying to catch timcampy, he sure was high up.

"Okay Kanda… 3…2…1… Get her!" both of them jump which frightens you and you try to run but fail. Allen's hands were on Kanda's hands who in turn had his hands on you and you struggled to free yourself.

"Mind getting your hands off me, moyashi?"

"My name is Allen…" both of them give each other a deadly glare as electricity shoots out of their eyes **(you know… like in the anime). **Allen takes his hands back as he was not in the mood to have a fight with the grumpy samurai.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my hair…" Kanda gives you an even deadlier glare to which you only meowed

"hooray! Yuu caught [y/n]-chan!" Lavi yells in happiness.

"What did you say!?"

"I…uh… nothin'" Lavi poked his index fingers.

"here… I'll deal with you both later…" Kanda hands you into Lavi's hands and leaves to relax and drink coffee.

* * *

><p>Lavi finally reaches the lab with cuts on his hands, face and also with the most 'fed up' look, "Change… her… back…"<p>

"Uh… Lavi… that's a cat" Johnny says as he examined you and Lavi

"that's [y/n]-chan… I gave her a few drops of this some kind of 'human to cat' potion"

Lavi was exhausted and all you did was meow or lick yourself that's make the crowd go 'awhh'

"I told you not to do something you'd regret!" Reever took you out of Lavi's hands, Lavi was obviously regretting the moment he mixed in that potion in your coffee

_***Few moments later***_

"Here… this'll make her back to her original self. Just make sure she's wearing clothes before you give this to her" Reever handed him a new potion that was blue in color.

And Lavi gave you that while you were in your exorcist uniform which was pretty huge.

You finally went back to normal and landed in Lavi's arms out of dizziness.

"Wha… what happened" you hold your face while you're in his arms.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing…!"

Reever also added a few memory loss tablets so you'd forget what had happened.

"let's go get some 'normal' coffee and have a little chat… whadaya say?" Lavi smiled and waited for your answer

"s-sure…"

You both headed to the cafeteria and saw a blue cat run past you

"What the!?" Lavi yelled in confusion

"Get him! That's KANDA!" Allen chased followed by 2 other exorcists.

_***what happened*  
><strong>_Kanda finally got coffee and sat down at the same table as before lowering his mug and thinking of what happened before.

"I wonder what this is…" Lenalee stood behind Kanda's seat and picked up a pink bottle.

"ooo, what is it?" Allen moved himself closer to Lenalee forcing her to back up a little and bump into Kanda. As she backed up, she didn't realize that the bottle was open and she had raised her arm up causing a drop to fall right into Kanda's mug.

"CAN'T A MAN GET A MINUTE OF RELAXATION HERE!?" Kanda raged out.

"S-sorry" both Lenalee and Allen apologized and sat down.

Kanda took a sip and a while later, two cat ears emerged from his head.

"Uhm… Kanda…" Allen pointed at his face with a poker face.

"Nyah!?"

_**fin**_


End file.
